


Dinner Date

by orphan_account



Series: Fic Chains [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Multi, tags and rating subject to change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-15 20:31:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9255677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Fell bros invite Sans out to dinner.Fic Chain with SansyFresh!Hiatus





	1. I care...so much...yeah...

Fell was absolutely exhausted. His chest was heaving, and the lungs he didn’t even have burned. 

He was currently sprinting through Snowdin forest, searching high and low for a place to hide, a place to rest, and finding absolutely nothing. He could hear his pursuers crashing through the underbrush after him. They didn’t have any reason to be quiet. They had nothing to hide from. 

Finally, he came across a hollowed-out log. It made for a fairly obvious hiding place, but he was so tired that it no longer mattered. Anything was better than continuing on. 

As fast as he could, he crawled into the space the log provided, huddling into himself and trying to keep his loud breathing quieter.

He could hear them coming closer, running through the forest like mad, until, finally, they were right beside him. 

“Wait!” called a voice much like his own. “His footprints stop here!”

Fell cursed himself silently. Footprints! He had forgotten all about the footprints. They were going to catch him! He debated the pros and cons of just sprinting for it now, before they trapped him, when suddenly, a face appeared at the end of the log.

“Well, look what we have here!” his duplicate called, grinning at him like the cat that ate the canary. 

There was the sound of footsteps, then another face appeared at the end of the log. 

“Nyeh-heh-heh! We found you!” 

Fell groaned loudly and slumped down, swearing quietly under his breath so he wouldn’t get reprimanded by the other skeleton. He started to crawl out of the log in Stretch’s direction, knowing that if he went the other way he would probably get jumped on in Papyrus’s attempt to “capture” him. 

“I fucking hate this game,” he mumbled to Stretch as he scooted out past him. 

“You’re tellin’ me,” he grinned, stepping aside to let Fell out. “You’re used to this whole ‘running through the forest’ thing.”

Fell grumbled under his breath, stretching his spine as Papyrus crossed to them.

“It took us a whole ten minutes longer to find you this time, Fell!” he chirped happily, starting to lead them back through the forest. 

“Are we going again?” asked Stretch, not even trying to keep his lack of enthusiasm for that idea covered up. 

That morning, Blue had dragged Sans and Red along with him to go shopping, apparently determined to make them actually get up off the couch and move around for once. That had left the Papyruses to themselves, and they had made the mistake of asking Papyrus what he wanted to do. Honestly, they should have known better. 

“I’m not sure…” answered Papyrus, glancing back at the two of them. “I think that our brothers will be home soon!”

“Oh...no...I guess we’d better go home then…” Stretch drawled. Despite the sarcasm in his voice, Papyrus nodded sadly and began leading them back. 

Fell sighed deeply and followed after them, rubbing at a spot of sap that had gotten on his armor. 

 

“What kind of taco shells should I get?”

Sans looked up at Blue, who was bouncing happily and holding out two boxes of shells for their inspection.

“That one,” said Red and Sans at the same time, neither of them pointing to either box.

Blue, as he had been doing for the duration of this trip, acted like they had actually given him advice and nodded thoughtfully, putting one box back and tossing the other into the cart. Sans winced slightly as they landed. Hopefully Blue wouldn’t be too put out by the inevitably broken pieces. 

“Are we done?” asked Red from beside him, probably a small bit too hopefully. 

“Of course not, silly!” said Blue, turning to grab the cart and push it into the next aisle. Red and Sans groaned in unison and followed, not even trying to hide how much they didn’t want to be here. 

“Are you staying for dinner tonight?” Red asked Sans quietly as Blue looked over the selection of taco seasonings. 

Sans shrugged noncommittally, trying not to yawn.

“Boss and I are skipping,” he said, and Sans looked at him in surprise. “Wanna join us?”

Sans raised his brow. “Why would you want me along?” he asked.

Red snorted. “Because I don’t exactly want to have dinner with Boss all by myself. I’d get lectured the whole fuckin’ time.”

“Why not just have dinner with everyone else, then?”

Red gave him a look. “It’s Stretch’s night to cook.” he said, barely contained disgust lacing his words. 

“Ah,” said Sans in understanding. “In that case, count me in,”


	2. Well Then

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crush, I'm sorry this is so short and shitty, I swear the next part will be better lol

After spending a few good hours convincing Papyrus that he didn’t need to clean the house (for the third time that day), Fell watched as Stretch shuffled his way around the kitchen, trying to locate whatever pans he planned on using that evening. He was leaning against the wall, mostly relaxed, which was in itself quite a feat. Stretch finally found the large pot he was looking for and put it lazily on the burner, the entire bottom only half where it was supposed to be sitting. Fell shook his head.

“So are you and Red going to stay and suffer with the rest of us or are you finally going to take him to MTT Resort like you’ve been planning for months?” Stretch looked back to catch the blush he knew had erupted on Fell’s skull, snickering as he dodged the towel thrown at the back of his head. Fell humphed and crossed his arms, refusing to look at the other or acknowledge the bright crimson covering his face. 

“I will thank you to keep your nasal aperture out of both my business and love life. Your “advice” is doing you no favors.” Fell looked up, regarding his lazy ass alternate with squinted sockets. Stretch returned the look with a mocking air, then laughed and waved him off.

“I’m kidding, I’m kidding. But seriously, you two staying or nah?” Stretch turned back to whatever the hell he thought cooking meant, leaving Fell to awkwardly contemplate his phalanges. He really needed to sharpen them again.

“We are not. No offense, but your…“tacos” still leave much to be desired. Such as a taste other than burnt.” Fell let out a loud “Nyeh!” of laughter as he scrambled out of the room and straight into both Red and Sans, knocking them both over in his hurry to get away from a now peeved Stretch, who had just made it out of the kitchen.

“What on earth?!” Blue yelled, watching in confusion as Stretch got tangled up with Papyrus who had gotten up from the couch to find out what was going on. Fell took advantage of the moment and grabbed Red by the arm, who in turn read his brother and grabbed Sans. Fell shot Red a confused look, but upon receiving his older brother’s signature smirk he continued on his way through the living room and out the front door, Red slamming the door shut behind them.

Once they were safely on the other side of the Underfell portal Fell let go of Red, who in turn let go of Sans, who still had a baffled look on his face. Fell crossed his arms, a pointed look at Red who was still huffing a little after running.

“I wasn’t aware you were bringing a guest over, brother.” Fell commented, his voice tinged with the slightest edge of aggravation. Red rose a brow and slung an arm over Sans’ shoulders, smirking.

“Aw, c’mon bro. You and I both know you don’t mind Sans’ company.” Sans startled at the teasing tone he was certain he heard in the other’s voice, paired with Fell’s cheekbones instantly flaring in a slight crimson blush. 

“I could say the same for you, brother.” Fell finally answered, face screwed up in an emotion Sans couldn’t identify before the taller walked up the basement stairs into the brother’s house. He turned to Red, a question just on the tip of his metaphorical tongue when he was paused by the blush overtaking his own alternate’s skull. He stood there, his mouth hanging open, until Red seemed to finally get a hold of himself and scowled.

“Shut your trap.” he growled before stomping up the stairs, turning once to say “Get your ass up here, you’re still a guest.” before continuing through the doorway. Sans stayed in place, his mind scrambling to figure out what the hell he had just witnessed. After a moment he shook his head, chalking it up to some quirk of the Fell brothers before making his way up the steps. If it was important, he was sure it would come up again.


	3. A Sucker for a Man in Formalwear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red has a lot of suits, and Crush ends the chapter in a weird place like a dick.

Red stomped through the front door, leaving it open for his alternate and following his brother into the kitchen. “What are we havin’?” he growled at his brother, though the amused look the other shot him didn’t do much to help him calm his annoyance with the other’s insinuations. Red reached up into the cabinet to grab for the lasagna noodles, sure that his brother didn’t actually know how to make much of anything else, only to be stopped as the other grabbed his wrist.

“We’re going out,” Fell answered as Sans joined them in the kitchen. 

Red raised one brow. He was aware that his brother had been trying to plan a night out to the MTT resort for a while, but this seemed a bit out of the blue. 

“So why did we come back to the house?” he asked, tilting his head to one side and pulling his wrist out of the other’s grip. 

Fell looked him up and down judgmentally, then did the same to Sans. “Have you seen yourselves lately?”

Red and Sans turned to look at one another, then back to Fell. “Yeah, just now, he looks fine,” Red answered snottily, prompting a snort from his alternate. 

Fell rolled his eyes. “We’re going to a nice place. Go put on your nice clothes, asshole.”

Sans raised his hand patiently, causing Red to snicker again. Fell sighed, just staring at him instead of calling on him. This continued until the other smirked at him and leaned back against the doorway, hand still raised and apparently prepared to wait until common practice dictated he could speak. Red seemed to be very much enjoying himself, looking between the two of them amusedly. 

Finally, Fell groaned allowed and rubbed at his sockets, waving one hand in the general direction of the other skeleton. “Fuckin’ fine, then. Sans, what?”

Sans grinned and straightened, lowering his arm. “I’m afraid all my ‘nice clothes’ are back at my place.”

Red snorted. “We’re the same size. Just wear some of mine. I think this asshole--” he gestured in Fell’s direction, ignoring his huff of annoyance “--likes me in a suit, I have like fifteen because he keeps getting them for me.”

Sans grinned at the taller skeleton, striking a ludicrous pose. “I guess that means he’s gonna have the time of his life tonight, double the skeleton, double the hotness, am I right?” 

Red burst into laughter, and Fell’s face flushed darkly. “Go fucking change or I’m leaving without you, and you two idiots will have to make your own food.”

Red winked, still laughing slightly. “I’m sure we can find  _ something _ to eat, right, Sans?”

Sans choked slightly before beginning to chuckle richly, drawing the gazes of both brothers. It took him a moment to clear his eyes of the laughter-induced tears from Red’s terrible line, but when he did, he noticed the way the other two were looking at him and straightened up self-consciously. “What? Is there something--”

“Shut up and come upstairs, ya fuckin’...” Red had flushed brightly, and he grabbed Sans by the elbow and steered him up to his room, leaving Fell to stand, flustered, alone in the kitchen. 

 

A few moments later, Fell was waiting impatiently outside his brother’s door. By the sound of it, they were having entirely too much fun deciding which one of Red’s admittedly numerous suits the other should wear. Loud laughter burst out from one of them, and Fell couldn’t quite tell which one. They really did sound similar when they really got going.

A small smile lit up his face as the other joined in on the laughter, and he pushed the door open a crack. 

Sans had to be wearing close to every single tie Red owned, and Red was rifling around in his drawers in search of any others. They were piled up on his chest, and this seemed to be a point of hilarity to the two of them. 

Red spun around then, triumphantly holding up his newest find, one of Fell’s personal favorites. It was a deep crimson that seemed to perfectly match the other’s magic, and Fell loved for him to wear it. 

He snorted and tapped on the door, announcing his presence, and they both jumped, turning to look at him. 

“Sorry,” Red said, but he was grinning. “We got a little tie-d up.”

Sans pressed one hand over his mouth in an attempt to stifle his laughter at the pun, and Fell only barely managed to rein in a smile of his own. He rolled his eyelights at the two of them and said, “Hurry the fuck up, will you? They aren’t open all night.” Then he crossed the room, gently taking the red tie out of his brother’s hands and fastening it around his neck before turning to Sans.

The smallest of them looked almost embarrassed as he watched the silent exchange between the brothers, dropping his gaze from Fell’s as their eyes met. 

Fell shook his head slightly, stepping forward and beggining to remove the ties from his neck. When he finished, he held up two different options, a dark blue and a light gray. “Which one, brother?” 

Red seemed to consider for a moment before tapping the blue one. “That one. It’ll make his eyelights stand out more.”

Sans gave his alternate a questioning sort of look that had the other flushing again, and he snorted and straightened his tie as Sans put his on. 

“Whaddya think, Boss?” Red gave a spin, holding his arms above his head and motioning for Sans to do the same, though the other just laughed. “Still a sucker for a man in formalwear?”


End file.
